parselfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter
Mister Harry James Potter, Knight of the Order of the Junior Marauders, is a wizard and Parselmouth attending Hogwarts as of January 1993. Description Biography Background Born to James Potter and Lily Potter whilst they were in hiding from Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter lost his parents to Voldemort's wand on Halloween 1981. However, Lily Potter died sacrificing her life for him, allowing Harry to survive a Killing Curse which instead exploded in Voldemort's face, destroying his body. This left Harry known throughout the Wizarding World as the "Vanquisher of Voldemort" and "Boy Who Lived". Professor Dumbledore sent Harry to live with his only remaining relatives, Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon, and poor Harry was raised in their unloving 'care' for most of his childhood, unaware of the existence of magic. Finally, on his eleventh birthday, he was brought to Hogwarts by Rubeus Hagrid and began to study magic. While a talented and good-hearted pupil, Harry never asked for the whole "world-famous Chosen One" and would rather people left him alone. 1991-1992 In September, Harry took the Hogwarts Express to get to Hogwarts, and on the trip he met Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, who became his first Hogwarts friends. At Hogwarts proper, the Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor House, alongside Hermione and Ron. Throughout the first part of the year, he got closer and closer to Ron and Hermione and proved rather talented at magic. On the other hand, he found himself in an instant antagonism with potions teacher Professor Snape (which he was at a loss to explain) and getting inexplicable headaches from being front of Professor Quirrell's Turban. During the Christmas holidays, Harry had no choice but to stay at Hogwarts, and Hermione stayed as well to keep him company. On Christmas Day, he received an Invisibility Cloak anonymously. Wondering where it came from, as the note stated it was a heirloom of Harry's father, Hermione suggested that it may have been Severus Snape, as having known Harry's father and finding Harry didn't live up to him would be a very good explanation for Snape's behavior. Extremely shaken by the idea that he was a disgrace to his father's legacy, Harry ran off under his Invisibility Cloak, and ended up stumbling upon the Mirror of Erised, in which he could see his parents. Hermione quickly deduced, however, that the Mirror only showed illusions. Meanwhile, Hermione Granger had chanced upon the Chamber of Secrets' entrance and befriended the Basilisk within. When introducing said Basilisk to her friends Harry and Ron, she inadvertently revealed she was a Parselmouth, a fact she had previous neglected to mention to them. This went over much better than she'd feared, as Harry turned out to be a Parselmouth as well, although he hadn't even known his talent had a name before Hermione explained it to him. After many other shenanigans, towards the end of the schoolyear, Harry and friends uncovered a plot by Professor Quirrell's Turban (and Quirinus Quirrell himself) to steal something in the Third Floor Corridor from Albus Dumbledore. Trying to formulate a plan, Harry (along with Hermione), visited the Sorting Hat. The Hat informed them of the Turban's true identity as Tom Riddle and that the concealed object was Nicolas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone. Following this revelation, he, Hermione, Ron and the Basilisk breached the Third Floor Corridor, and the Basilisk ended up accidentally petrifying Tom Riddle and Quirinus Quirrell. Summer 1992 Before going back to the Dursleys's house, on Hermione's idea, Harry visited a pet shop and purchased/hired a blue krait called Kaiser, whom he brought back with him. Kaiser was remunerated in food, and, in exchange, threatened to bite the Dursleys if they treated Harry badly. This was mostly bluff, but was enough for the unpleasant characters to stop abusing him. Harry attempted to communicate with Hermione and the Weasleys through owl post, but none of his letters came through. Instead, he began writing them through the muggle mail. The culprit, the elf Dobby, appeared in his room later on, although Harry would only later make the connection between the two events. Dobby insisted Harry should not come back to Hogwarts because of an evil plot involving an "ancient evil". Harry asked if Dobby was talking about the Great Basilisk, and managed to get it through to him that he was friends with the Basilisk, at which point Dobby left. 1992-1993 After doing her shopping in Diagon Alley with them, Harry had dinner with the Weasley and Granger families in the Burrow and he and Hermione met Ginny Weasley, who showed them Tom Riddle's Diary. After some experimenting with the Diary, Hermione determined it was probably dangerous. On the train ride to Hogwarts, he (alongside Hermione and Ron) was mobbed by students who had finally found out he and Hermione were both Parselmouths and wanted to see for themselves. In the commotion, the trio met Luna Lovegood and the arrogant Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. Upon returning to Hogwarts, Hermione followed up on her plan to once again breach the Third Floor Corridor, meeting guardians Kerbog, Pili Psusennes and Max the Boggart there, to hide the Diary next to Tom Riddle's petrified form. Following Spider Day and therefore the Great Basilisk's reveal to the Hogwarts students, Harry, Hermione and Ron also took turns translating questions from curious students to the Great Basilisk, earning a hefty sum in the process. During the Christmas holidays, Harry was smuggled to the Burrow by the Weasleys even though, as the Dursleys hadn't signed any papers, he should rightfully have stayed at Hogwarts like he had the previous year. He appears to have had a very happy time there. Shortly thereafter, having had enough of Professor Snape's behavior, Hermione Granger orchestrated a plan to outwit him and force him to take more points from Slytherin House at once than he'd ever taken from Gryffindor in his entire career. The plan involved enlisting Harry and Ron to pretend to fail at brewing the assigned potion while actually brewing a successful Sleeping Potion that would then be fed to Snape. The plan worked and the "conspirators" were celebrated by all of Gryffindor House. Fred and George Weasley further honored their pranking feats by making them Knights of the Order of the Junior Marauders. As such, Harry received the Knickname of "Sir Scarhead" from the twins. Notes * Harry Potter is a secondary character of The Parselmouth of Gryffindor. He is a version of the canon character of the same name, who was famously the main protagonist of the canon books. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Wizardkind Category:Parselmouths Category:Knights of the Order of the Junior Marauders Category:Horcruxes Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Gryffindors Category:Potter Family Category:Evans Family